Burned and Loved
by HiddenWitch890
Summary: Lily had always had trouble with her sister Katherine. She hurt Lily when she was younger and now she's coming back... how will Lily handle seeing her older sister that made a day so horrible for her? How will that one day affect their relationship


Burned and Loved

She burned it, the white sheet now turning into ash. She never wanted to see her again, she hurt me and now I hate her. My name is Lily, blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, a normal girl. But I hide a secret no one knows I have scars from her, from it, I never liked to look at them. They caused me pain where I cry at night thinking of that one day. I had an older sister her name was Katherine same eyes and hair, identical twins. We used to get along but we don't any more from that one night. I must go to sleep now, when I awake you will know of that one tragic night.

_The morning had just gone from dawn to day; I sat on my window sill waiting for the time._

"_Lily!" cried a voice down the hall. I turned and ran out my room and into the arms of my sister._

"_Sarah I'm so glad you're home" I cried clinging to my sister as we hugged and walked onto the couch. _

_We walked to the park that day to swing on the swing set she would always push me because I was smaller every time I tried I'd fall or the swing wouldn't go very far. Rabbit and Wolf was our favorite game to play in the park she was always the wolf and I was the rabbit. We'd play that game for hours at a time her chasing me as I ran, sort of like tag, then at sunset our mom would come and pick us up for dinner. _

A single tear ran down my cheek, I wiped it off quickly I never wanted to cry again from my sister. _**Love you. Miss You. Hate You.**_ those were the words I now gave to my sister though she was never around. Only the hate part still remains true of that quote I had made up. The accident had happened eight years ago my age of now 16 I still feel the flames at my arms and the eight years of the burning. Katherine was 17 now, so what I heard, my parents split up a month after that day my mom took Katherine away and dad had kept me. I had always said I would forgive Katherine for that day and I did but now I don't I want to make her feel my eight years of burning for eight years of silence. The rain beat hard against my window interrupting my trail of thought. I walked downstairs to eat I was hungry now the house I lived in was nice. The house was two storey and had all the necessities that came with the house kitchen, living room and a dinning room all the normal stuff. At times I loved it; it was nice, cozy, loving but….lonely.

I heated up yesterday's pizza and waited for it to finally thaw out. My father walked in from the door, home from working, came in and kissed the top of my forehead; I smiled at him and watched him disappear up the stairs to put away his briefcase. The microwave finally beeped I quickly got up and put it on the plate and just as I was about to eat the phone rang I got up and scurried towards the phone and picked up the receiver.

"Hello Lily" a familiar voice called from the other line, the voice made my blood turn cold.

"Katherine?" I questioned and prayed the caller wasn't her.

"I'm so glad you remembered Lily I thought you would have forgotten your onee-chan but you didn't."

Onee-chan the Japanese word for older sister I had to stop and take a breath think for a second and choose my words carefully.

"No, how could I forget the sister that had burned me eight years ago." I sneered only using not as much as I should've.

She paused for a second oh how I wanted off this call and to run to my bed and hide forever.

"Listen Lily, I meant to talk to dad but you answered instead, mom and I are coming for a visit this weekend so we can hang out like we used to it's been way too long."

I went to speak and tell her not to visit us we were fine the way we are but the line went dead.

I went to bed that night, hoping I wouldn't have the nightmare that consumed me for the last eight years. It made me scared, afraid, and frightened and now my nightmare was happening my sister was coming to visit. I walked from the bathroom and into bed shutting off the lamp and laying down into bed. I closed my eyes and waited for my nightmare to take control; the nightmare happened and that day began.

_It was the day mommy and daddy had to go to work and Katherine was babysitting me. I was eight and she was nine, we were the underage of babysitting but Katherine insisted she was okay to do it. The day started off great we ate our breakfast together and played then would watch TV everything was normal like everyday but something was off. Katherine was different is some way distant and was always thinking of something. It was around twelve I was eating the grilled cheese Katherine made me and she was in the shower I heard a bang where Katherine was and ran. _

_"Katherine?" I whispered and quietly opened the door._

_She sat on the ground plugging in the hair dyer I thought she was going to dry her hair, mommy had recently taught her. She smiled at me and gestured to me to sit down I stepped towards her and sat with her. I nodded when she asked to hold my hand I let her and she turned on the dryer. I thought she was going to dry her hair but she held it close to my arms too close and my arm started to burn. I felt the flames heat my skin, my skin and hair burned as the heat went up I screamed at the top of my lungs pleading her to stop. Finally, I ended up crying when I finally saw blood I tried to run but it didn't work, Katherine caught me and did the same with my legs. The burning continued then after so much torture I head my dad walk in I screamed for help and then I heard running. The door flung open and my mom and dad stepped in, he picked me up and pulled out the dryer plug I clung to him for life I was so scared. After an hour of cleaning up me and the bathroom I looked at my arms and legs red, jagged burns were along my arms and stung with every touch. Katherine was with mom in the other room they were trying to get her to tell why she did it._

_"She gets all the attention! I'm nothing and I wanted her to suffer" Katherine screamed and the look on my mothers face was shocked and emotionless. _

_My mother got up and left for the phone my dad followed her I turned to Katherine and saw she was staring at me._

_"I'll come back from you Lily, don't ever forget who is older and who loves you more then I do" she smiled and she and mom walked out the door._

I woke up screaming covered in sweat, and shaking oh god! I hated her and now she's coming for me again. My dad came in and told me I was going to be fine, he always knew what had me screaming at night I hugged him but he was wrong. She would come and hurt me like she did eight years ago but this time I would be ready for her when she came.

. It was the weekend Katherine and mom were supposed to visit December 18, 2009 was the start of Christmas break. Today was the day we all got I didn't want to go home just yet. I walked slowly through the woods; the woods had always felt like home to me I stepped over dead twigs and leaves. I had begged dad to let me stay at a friend's house but he wouldn't budge! He gave me his "you should give your sister a chance, it's been years since you seen her and try to be nice" speech but I don't care. I don't trust Katherine and I never will anymore as long as I have these scars on my legs and arms.

I was out of the woods when I saw my dad talking to a girl and an older woman. I went to leave but I knew dad had seen me I had no choice but to walk over there and face her. I walked over there and stayed close to my dad, I had seen my mother smiling.

"Hello" I said standing and feeling very uncomfortable.

"Lily!" I heard the girl cry and flung herself at me. My blood turned cold and I froze I couldn't move or think. Was she really hugging me? The girl that had caused me pain when I was younger?

"Let go of me Katherine" I demanded. She held on for another second then let go.

I knew what people would say Lily had a sister? Why would you never tell us? Why would you not love your own big sister? Those would be the questions people would ask. We looked identical, the same blonde hair and blue eyes that matched mine, but we had different hearts. My heart was filled with love for my dad and pain for Katherine's I never knew. I would never love Katherine the same but to her we were the same loveable sisters.

"Why don't we all go out to lunch?" I heard my mother suggest.

"Great idea we can all use a good sandwich and some quality family time" my dad usually isn't lame but what he just said made me want to run and hide under a rock.

I couldn't argue with my parents so I let myself walk to the restaurant, besides I was hungry, and I would sit with my family. Dad and mom sat on one side of the booth which meant I would have to sit with Katherine. I sat on the outside of the booth she handed me a menu and smiled at me. I knew she was trying to make up for all those years we missed. The waitress came and took our orders mine was a pita sandwich and a Pepsi. We tried to make a conversation but it always ended in silence eight years of being separated we didn't know where to start. Our food came around fifteen minutes later we ate in pure silence. A few minutes later dad paid for the check and we started walking home. Dad and mom were walking in front of us so we were behind.

"Do you like the night?" Katherine asked she looked nervous somehow.

"Yeah I love it its mysterious and it makes the moon look luminous" I said practically quoting my favorite poet.

"And you're a mysterious creeper with pale skin, like the night" mocked Katherine.

"While you're a goody goody sparkling up your California tan, like the day" I replied.

We broke out laughing and stopped walking the rest of the way home in complete silence. I unlocked the door to our house and walked inside and went to my room.

"Where are we staying" I heard Katherine say from downstairs.

"We have extra rooms you can stay in there" dad replied and the noise died down.

I lit vanilla scented candles and went to my bathroom to shower. I turned on the hot water and stepped inside letting the hot water warm my body. I came out smelling my favorite candles and smiled. Once I was done dressing I walked out and never should have.

"Awesome room but isn't it a little dark?" the voice said I glared my good mood now gone.

"What are you doing here Katherine this is my room not the spare" I hissed I was getting annoyed and fast. Katherine now sitting on my bed looked at me flushed and hurt.

"Why do you hate me so much Lily?" she questioned.

Easy. She hurt me and I was going to use her eight years of burning to her eight years of burning. I scolded and walked to the edge of my dresser and fidgeted with my necklace.

"Well you did cause me pain do you know I still feel pain in my arms?" I said in an ice cold voice. I glared at her and she looked more shocked then annoyed.

"It was eight years ago! I was young and jealous" she cried trying to give me another hug I stepped back I didn't care.

"Oh well Katherine I hadn't thought of you as a sister since that day, in fact, I disowned you from my life" I sneered.

"You can't do that we will always be sisters Lily no matter how much you think we aren't!" she yelled.

"Get Out" I yelled back and blew out my candle.

She smiled and came towards me when I wasn't looking and hugged me. "We will be sisters Lily because we love each other" and with that she kissed my cheek and walked out shutting the door and smiling.

I stood there shocked I knew I would never forgive her but her sentence worried me. Why did she want us to be together so bad? I had an idea but I kept it to myself I usually didn't trust people, when they did they would turn their backs on me. I had one true friend though Rose; she was my best friend and has been since third grade. The time was late and I had to sleep now, hopefully those nightmares don't show up tonight. With that I closed my eyes to an unmerciful sleep. The dream began; it started off great at nighttime around eleven snow fell from sky we danced in the snow like when we were kids. My blonde hair now had hundreds of snowflakes in it but it was refreshing. Rose stopped dancing her brown eyes widened with fear she fell over quickly I caught her before she hit the ground my hand was wet. I looked down nausea hit me it was blood Rose's blood and I was holding her dead corpse.

"No!!" I cried and held my best friend tightly. A shadow came from out of the shadows and dropped the knife.

"Katherine?!?" I yelled shocked, confused, hurt and scared.

"I told you we would be sisters Lily" she said smiling.

I woke up screaming covered in sweat my nightmare was now gone. I felt the door burst open I was okay when my dad came in to calm me down. I still shook with fear when I saw her standing there I freaked. I screamed for her to get out but she came closer the dream had left me freaked I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or awake. Strong arms restrained me from moving I shook trying to get free. I stared at her, her eyes burning into mine.

"Murder" I whispered to her I knew she heard me. We stared at each other our eyes burning into each others finally she left.

Everyone soon left and I put my head in my pillow and looked at my room. My eyes wandered till they hit the trash can. Burnt paper stood in it; I got up and patted over to the basket. The ash was cold, black, dark and empty I realized that's how I was. I was so caught up in my past I couldn't see the present I didn't see what I was doing. My heart wasn't filled with love but only a small burn of hate and pain that needed to die down. I looked at my burns the read angry scars were no more only fair pink lines, they had healed. If they could heal that's what I needed to do I needed to heal my heart. I needed to move on from my past and maybe…just maybe start a friendship with Katherine. I walked downstairs Katherine was sitting on the couch watching the fire, mom and dad must have gone to bed. I walked over and sat on the other couch glancing at the fire.

"Hello" I whispered holding my knees to my chest.

"Going to accuse me of another murder now Lily?" I knew Katherine was hurt from the way she said that.

"No, I came to talk" I said she turned to me.

"About what?" she asked while sitting there motionless and then looked up at me and knew.

"About the day" she said in a small voice. I nodded. "We also need to talk about us" I said to her.

Katherine closed her eyes and concentrated then began to explain.

"It took me awhile to understand why I had done it in the first place. The main reason I did it Lily is because I wanted to be loved." I went to say something but was cut off. "Let me finish Lily" she demanded and continued on. I got up and made hot chocolate as she was thinking. Once it was done I walked back and handed her a cup. "Mom and dad always loved you a bit more when you were born I never understood then but I do now. You were always so young and small from being a premie one pound six ounces that is why they loved you more, you almost died. I didn't know that when I was younger and I wanted their love that they gave you but you were in the way. I had thought of a plan to scare you with the dryer but my anger got in my way, it had worked but I lost everything in the process. You, dad, our family all gone over my jealously I'm so sorry Lily". Tears welled into my eyes I had know known the reason why it had happened.

"I'm sorry for treating you so bad I was caught in my past and not seeing what was right in front of me. My family" I said while crying now.

I felt my body move without me saying so, so did Katherine's, our bodies connected into a hug. We stayed there for awhile enjoying each other and amazed this was really happening and not a dream. We stayed there hugging and crying we were okay we had finally forgiven each other. I looked at the time, three thirty am.

"I better get to sleep" I said sleepily.

"Me too, I love you Lily" she said.

"Love you too Katherine I said and waited for a response.

Katherine nodded apparently sleepy too, we said our goodbyes and I walked over to my bed and crawled under the covers. Before I went to sleep I smiled my heart was now filled with happiness. Sun shone threw my curtains I was now fully awake and the time was nine thirty. Great I had slept a whopping six hours of sleep. I walked to my bathroom glad I had felt this good, my sister and I were okay we didn't have to suffer through eight years of silence as I planned. I came downstairs dressed in jeans and a tank top mom and dad were making French toast. Yummy!

"We heard you and Katherine last night" my mother said smiling happily. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks I looked as Katherine walked down the stairs. Her blonde hair now sticking in multiple directions I broke out laughing from her hair.

"You watch it Lily or I'll make you look like this" she smiled wickedly. I raised my arms and shook my head acting to be afraid. "Oh! I'm so scared" I mocked her laughing more. We sat down eating our breakfast and orange juice till mom and dad left for work. Once they left I got up and put our dishes away.

"Want to go to the park?" Katherine asked putting away the juice. I laughed in disbelief until I knew she was serious.

I nodded and we walked to the park it wasn't far maybe a ten minute walk? Coming here seemed like a long lost memory of our childhood maybe that's why she brought us here. We walked to the swings, it was our favorite thing to do, and began swinging. It must have looked weird two sixteen year olds swinging on swings but we don't care what people think of us. We stayed there for hours till dusk and then started to walk back. Walking in the street was dumb, yes, but it was fun. We skipped hand in hand seeing who was faster I was! Even if we were sixteen years old people said we acted more like twelve it was fun we turned a corner and saw a light. The car speed down the road going about fifty an hour I didn't see what happened next. I only remember my sister's hand out of mine and our screams echoed through the night. Pain and darkness filled us and the night of cries began. I heard voices, sensed sadness, and felt love. I felt my sister's presence with me till I felt her hand. It was hard, dry and cold I didn't know where I was only to know I had lost my older sister.

"K_atherine Chaser Thomas time of death 8:02 pm, December 22, 2009_"

Was all I heard. I had died inside without her I felt lost, we were just starting to know each other as real people and she was ripped from me. Behind the pain we had was our real love we felt for each other and now I hurt. My breathing became slower and I felt myself losing the battle of life the last words I heard were.

_"Lily Marie Thomas time of death 8:07pm, December 22, 2009"_

I stared at the grave that now read:

_Lily and Katherine Thomas"_

_"Beloved sister and Daughters"_

_"December 22, 2009"_

I smiled as I looked down at it, Katherine was right she always was. We were sisters by heart and always would be. From that night of the accident was now gone from my mind and would stay hidden in the back of my mind. I had forgiven her for her actions and she did me. It's raining now I'm all soaked my dress is clinging to me but that didn't compare to what would happen. The new burn now was red on my left hand it was in the shape of a crescent moon. We were burned and loved from the beginning to end.

"Lily!" a voice called I turned and walked to it.

Katherine stepped from the shadows her white dress still flung lose and her burned glowed giving it a luminescent glow as did mine. We joined in a hug and our crescent moons matched each others from that car's headlights. The fog appeared surrounding us in a misty layer of fog a bright light was at the end of it. She held out her hand and I took it together, we walked through the bright light it was comforting warm. We smiled we had been burned we are loved and we are dead. As the light ended we came to the same woods but everything was sharper and clearer.

"What now?" I asked Katherine.

She smiled at me and brought us together again us watching the mist leave the night.

"Let's watch the stars" Katherine said and we turned to our ever lasting eternity.


End file.
